New Heroes: Zeta and Silver
by DevinTheSaint
Summary: Here is a story of two teenage immortals. Zeta a 17 year old with no memory of his past or family all he remembers is he has not only a mortal soul but also an angle and demon soul in him with these he is able to bend light and darkness to his will. And Silver also 17 years old is able to master the chaos emeralds. They will make friends and find love in highschool
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

_a/n: What is going on everybody my name is DevinTheSaint and this is my first story I do accept constructive criticism but just go easy on me. _

_Disclamer: I only own my OC Zeta and Cristal_

Here in station square we have two girls by the names of Trixie and Cristal.

Trixie: Finally Friday is here at last.

Cristal: I know right.

A man who looked terrified came running out of an alley way.

Man: You girls have got to help me!

Trixie: What happened ?

Man: No time to explain just hurry!

The girls and man went into the alley way the girls turned around to see the man starring at them with lust in his eyes

Man: Know that I got you right where I want you take off your clothes and I won't hurt anybody.

Trixie: What?! No!

Man: GET ON THE GROUND BITCH!

?: It's not nice to treat girls like that Scar.

Scar: Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?

?: My name you don't have to worry about and who doesn't know your name? Scar the notorious rapist.

Scar then pulls out a knife and puts it near Trixie's throat.

Scar: Back off and she doesn't have to breathe through a straw for the rest of her life.

Just then a dagger shoots across and stabs Scars hand.

Scar: AHHHHHH!

Man#2: Run now and you don't die.

Scar then runs off

Trixie: thank you! Can I please know your names?

Man#1: My name is Zeta.

Man#2: My name is Silver. At your service.

Trixie: My name is Trixie.

Cristal: Mine is Cristal.

Zeta: Nice to meet you two but we must get going the police does not like us getting "in there business.

Cristal: Alright well see you later then.

_a/n: Alright chapter 1 down if you like this please tell me and I will make a chapter 2 and if you want your character in it PM me alright peace._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New School

_a/n: Alright if there was a chapter before this one that said chapter 2: ch 2 and was the same as chapter 1 ignore that one again I'm new and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing so give me a break alright on to chapter 2._

_Disclamer: I only own this story, Zeta, Cristal, and ideas. Sega owns sonic and Hasbro owns my little pony._

Here in Chaos High the local high school in station square we see the same two girls from friday but with a couple of friends

Rairity: Tell us more about those two boys from Friday.

Trixie: Nope not until later.

Sonic: Really you are going to be like that?

Mr. Philips: Alright class today we are getting two new students please come in boys.

Then the boys that saved Trixie and Cristal on Friday.

Mr. Philips: Please introduce your selves.

Zeta: My name is Zeta.

Silver: And mine is Silver.

Zeta and Silver then spotted Trixie and Cristal.

Mr. Philips: Alright you two can sit next to Trixie, Cristal and their friends.

Trixie: (whispering): Those are the two guys who saved us.

Rairity: HEY OVER HERE!

Trixie and Cristal: shhhhh! Don't shout so loud.

Zeta: Hey everybody.

Sonic: Hey my name is Sonic.

Everybody else introduced themselves there was Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rairity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle.

Silver: Hey wassup?

They all then notice Zeta's eyes his left eye was a blood red color and his left eye was a sky blue color.

Sonic: Hey what is up with your eyes man?

Zeta: Uhhh... birth defect?

Applejack: I don't belive that.

Zeta: Alright fine just... no matter how crazy this sounds just belive me promise?

They all promise

Zeta: Alright, I jot only have a human soul but also an angle and demon soul.

Everybody but Silver looked at Zeta like he was insane.

Zeta (thinking): I knew I should not have told them.

Just then a monsturous creature that looks like it was made out of pure darkness busted through the windows.

_a/n: yes I know I hate cliffhangers too but don't worry I am getting a lot of ideas. And yes everybody is in human form the mlp girls clothes are from equestria girls and for the sonic characters just imagine what ever the fuck you want them to wear. I will make chapter 3 soon. Maybe tonite. Peace_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first fight

_a/n: I told you that I would make a new chapter tonite now in this chapter everybody will see the power of Zeta and Silver, enjoy!_

Zeta: well since you are looking at me like I am insane why don't I just show you?

Then Zeta held out his hands, light formed in his right hand, and darkness formed in his left hand. Two swords came from the strange light and darkness from Zeta's hands.

Sonic: wow. I guess he wasn't lying.

Silver then pulled out a white chaos emerald.

Shadow: Wait you have a chaos emerald?

Silver: Yes after training all my life I have been able to master the desructive power of the chaos emeralds.

_a/n: Alright now in fights with silvers chaos emeralds he will use shadow's powers and other powers if I some how use a power that was used by another author then I am sorry. Now back to the story!_

Shadow: wow be sure to teach me some time.

Silver nods. Then the creature lunged towards the two boys .

Silver: CHAOS CONTROL!

The creature then froze on the spot.

Silver: Now Zeta!

Zeta: Right!

Zeta then created two wings with his light and dark powers. He then used his speed to slash through the creature multiple times. He landed on top of Cristal's desk.

Silver: Nice but stay on your guard there are sure to be more.

Silver then pulls out a guitar and started playing it.

Sonic: Hey you know how to play guitar?

Silver: Yeah been playing for years and I can sing to.

Trixie: Really?

Cristal: Can you sing for us?

Silver: Ummmm... I would but I need a drummer, another guitar player, and a bass player.

Zeta, being the dick that he is started playing the beat of my songs know what you did in the dark by fall out boy.

Silver: YOU DICK!

Sonic: Well now you have to.

Silver: Fine.

Silver then starts singing

_a/n: Since I am a lazy sack of shirt you can just listen to it on youtube alright there is a win win you get to listen to the actual song and I don't have to wright it yay. Back to the story._

Trixie: That was really good. You should think about doing that for a living.

Silver: Thanks.

Sonic: Can you sing Zeta?

Zeta: Yeah I can also play the guitar.

Cristal: cool can you sing for us some time?

Zeta: Sure!

What everybody didn't notice was the small blush Cristal had when she was talking to Zeta.

Mr. Philips: Thank you boys for saving us and you Silver for singing for us and now...

Just then the principle walked in

Celestia: What happened I sensed an enormous amount of energy!?

Zeta and Silver: The energy was probably us.

Sonic: And what happened was that...

Sonic then explained what happened.

Celestia: Thank God for that, you may all go home, another part of the school was destroyed by that creature.

Everybody: YAY!

_a/n: There we go chapter three already now I will post another one tomorrow peace._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New roommates and the truth.

As everyone exited the building, Trixie and Cristal walked with Zeta and Silver since everybody else had somewhere else to be.

Trixie: Wait you guys have no where to live?

Zeta: Nope, we were kind of like people who never stayed in one spot.

Cristal: Well you guys can live with us.

Silver: Oh no we wouldn't want to be a burden we will just get in the way.

Trixie: No you are living in our house come on we will show you.

Zeta and Silver: Fine.

As they walked to Trixie's and Cristal's house they saw a red van with a symbol of what looked like a ruby.

Zeta: Hey can we go a little faster?

Cristal: Why what's wrong?

Zeta: We just need to go now!

They then start going to the house a little faster. When they got there the girls had some questions and were determined to figure out what was wrong with Zeta.

Cristal: Alright what was up with you back there?

Zeta: Alright fine take a seat this will be a long story.

Zeta then starts telling the story of why he got scared.

Zeta: That van held the most evil corporation in the world. The ruby corporation. The reason why I have these powers was because of them. Silver was also a victim to those men. They made silvers life span much longer than usual. He is able to live up to ten million years old. But my experiments were much worse. I was supposed to be an earth destroying weapon. I was tortured, beaten, and cut open from these men. If it weren't from these two souls inside of me awaking from my prayers the earth would have been desroyed. My angel side raises my intelligence, reason, logic, and common sense my demon side raises my speed, strength, and agility, so yes, I am the ultimate weapon.

After hearing all that Cristal couldn't control her self and burst into tears and hugged Zeta, the sudden hug made Zeta blush as he awkwardly tried to calm her down.

Trixie: I'm sorry to hear that.

Trixie too was on the verge of crying.

Silver: Don't worry about it we were alright.

They then decided to talk and have fun (not in that kind of way you sick perverts... well at least not yet.) Once it hit 11:30 they all decided to go to bed. But they weren't done discussing yet.

Trixie: Alright are we good on the sleeping arrangments? Silver you sleep with me and Zeta you sleep with Cristal.

Zeta and Silver: (blushing) Yeah I guess.

Trixie: Alright good night.

Silver: And Zeta try to be quiet tonight.

Zeta: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Silver: HA HA HA HA!

_a/n: Alright chapter 4 done and I hate spelling corrections and I am a dumbass I just noticed I was spelling tonight wrong GOD DAMMIT! Alright well I'm going to go play some Destiny PEACE!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shopping, an ex, another fight, and Zeta's dark side

_a/n: Alright so sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday I did not get any ideas but as a bonus if I don't have ideas for this story I am going to do a minecraft fanfiction or a MLP human in equestria fanfiction vote for what you want. To the story!_

After an awkward first night at the girl's house they all decided to go shopping. There they got everything a human needs. But Silver saw someone who he never wanted to see again.

Silver: Oh god.

Trixie: What?

Silver: Well there in the dessert row, there is my ex girlfriend from middle school.

_a/n: Alright in this story I am going to make Blaze a real bitch don't judge me._

Blaze: Well, well look who it is its the geek squad.

The little popular group started laughing.

Silver: Yeah we were kind of like geeks in middle school Blaze only dated me to make her current boyfriend Duke, jealous.

Zeta: DAMN!

Silver: Shut up.

Duke: Yeah loser now get out of here and let those girls hang with us, you girls could be part of the most popular group of all of Chaos High.

Cristal: No we are good.

Duke: You would rather hang around a couple of losers like them?

Trixie: Yeah.

Zeta: Uh.. Silver we have a problem.

Silver: What?

Zeta then points behind them. It was one of the same creatures from the school.

Silver: Dammit more darkness, let me take care of it you have your secret to worry about.

Zeta: Right,

Silver then pulls out his chaos emerald.

Silver: Alright ugly let's fight. CHAOS BOOST!

Silver then got a red aura around his body. Silver then started punching and kicking the darkness. The darkness then grew out a tentacle and smacked Silver away. The darkness then started going towards Trixie and the others.

Silver: CHAOS CONTROL!

The darkness stopped in mid air.

Silver: CHAOS BLADE!

Silver's emerald then turned in to a sword. Silver then rushed towards the darkness but Silver took to long the darkness turned around and smacked Silver away again but in the process it also smacked Cristal the force of it to Zeta and Silver would be nothing but a push to them but to a normal human it would send them flying, and that is what happend to Cristal.

Zeta: CRISTAL!

Zeta then started clenching his chest Zeta's voice then started getting a sort of growl.

Zeta: You should not have done that.

While this was happening Trixie walked over to Cristal to make sure she was OK which she was she just had a large bruise on her back and a headache. When they looked back at Zeta he looked different his hair was jet black, both of his eyes were blood red and he had two demon wings and a dark aura surrounding him. This was Dark Zeta.

Dark Zeta: **It is time for you to die you sack of shit.**

Dark Zeta then coverd both his arms with darkness.

Dark Zeta: **DARK BLAST!**

The blast obliterated the dark creature.

Cristal: Zeta calm down!

Dark Zeta:** What? Cristal you are OK?**

Dark Zeta then calmed down his hair turned back to his brown color and his right eye went back to it's sky blue color.

Zeta: Cristal...

Zeta then passed out from exerting to much power into the dark blast.

Silver: You know he only gets like that when something bad happens to a person he really cares about. If that happens to one of his friends he will just get angry but he must care about you a lot Cristal if he was able to go into his demon form.

Cristal (thinking): He really cares about me is it possible that he... loves me?

_a/n: There we go chapter 5 and again vote for which fanfiction you want me to do for while I am getting ideas for this one Minecraft or MLP human in equestria. Peace._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confessions and a band.

_a/n: Alright I know_ what_ your thinking it's been almost a month since you posted a new chapter well to answer that high school can be a bitch. I am also in the N.J.R.O.T.C. program at my school if you don't know what that stands for it means Naval Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps so a lot of military like shit to do people like to pick on me about my weight. But also because of a story I can't stop reading the authors are fighting robots mb7 and mb6 you should really look them up and if you say they are not good then that means that you should run boy because I will find... and I will kill you._

After the fight Silver Trixie and Cristal took Zeta back home. While Zeta was sleeping Cristal still could not get the fact out that Zeta could love her.

30 minutes later.

Zeta: Uhhh damn it feels like I was ran over by a hundred ton truck.

Cristal: Zeta! Your ok!

Zeta: Hehe yeah I'm fine.

Cristal then rushes over and hugs Zeta but on the way she trips and falls on Zeta and it didn't help the fact that all she was wearing was a tight light blue shirt and underwear.

Cristal: *Blushes madly* I'm so sorry I didn't know that happ-mnph.

Cristal blushes more when Zeta kisses her after a while she closes her eyes and kisses back. That is until something started poking her thigh it was Zeta's turn to blush.

Zeta: Sorry it's just that...*grunts*

While Zeta was talking Cristal reached down and grabbed it.

_Small lemon starts if you don't like then RUN FUCKING RUN!_

Cristal gives Zeta's seductive look.

Cristal: Oh its alright I mean it did pop up from me right?

she then pulled Zeta's pants down and took off her shirt letting her boobs free.

Cristal: Oh my it's so big.

Cristal then grabbed Zeta's dick again and started rubbing it after five minutes she did something Zet never thought an innocent girl like her would ever do she started to sick him off. After ten more minutes he came after she was done cleaning up Silver called them down said something about a visitor.

_end lemon._

Cristal: I love you Zeta.

Zeta: I love you too.

They walked down to the living room and saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

Zeta: Hey guys what's up?

Sonic: Nothing much but we just came here to see if you wanted to make a band?

Silver: Sure.

Knuckles: cool cause I'm a good drummer sonic can play bass and Tails can work the sound and be the DJ.

Zeta: Cool well auditions are tomorrow so we can go then.

Tails: Oh yeah u we have to bring our other friends Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Sunset, Aria, and Sonata.

Silver: Oh well remember that Sonata and Sunset like me? Dear god tomorrow will be a long day.

Sonic: Oh yeah, and Luna and Celestia will be there to.

Silver & Zeta: WHAT!

Sonic: And we are all going there by car pool so they will spend the night here.

Trixie: That's fine we will go too.

*knock knock*

Zeta goes to open the door.

Zeta: Hey everybody.

Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, Luna, Celestia, Aria, Sunset, and Sonata said hi and walked in.

_a/n: I know bad ending point but I have no other ideas and yes Aria and Sonata left Adagio and became friends with the others. And my first lemon don't flame please but yeah songs right alright when it is a 30 seconds to mars Zeta will sing, and when it is a Fall out boy song Silver will sing and it's good to be back. Peace._


End file.
